


Dank Testing

by STARfruitNinja



Category: Testing
Genre: just some dank testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARfruitNinja/pseuds/STARfruitNinja
Summary: This just be some dank testing





	Dank Testing

**Author's Note:**

> I have never posted anything here before so I'm just testing some junk.
> 
> **dank** and _danker_

test test dank meme dis be a paragraph in HTML format

#  wao this is a dank header in HTML format in header 1

##  wao this is a dank header in HTML format in header 2

###  wao this is a dank header in HTML format in header 3

####  wao this is a dank header in HTML format in header 4

#####  wao this is a dank header in HTML format in header 5

######  wao this is a dank header in HTML format in header 6

Is this working i don't know.  
This should demonstrate a line break

Does this work?

Does this work?  
**danky** and _danker pt 2_

The following is an excerpt from a fic I'm working on. This is for testing purposes

When Shinichi awoke in an completely unfamiliar room, he felt a mixture of dread and exasperation fill his chest.

_‘Oh boy.’_ Shinichi thought, as he got up from the bed. _‘What’s happened this time?’_

To be honest, a tiny part of himself was a excited, despite the potential for his life to be in mortal danger. Maybe he was kidnapped again, which meant another interesting case to solve and he always welcomed those. However, as he stood up, outside of the fact that he had no idea where he was, something was off.

_‘I’m...taller?’_ He glanced down at a pair of adult-sized hands and lanky legs, flexing them experimentally. A realization dawned on him. _‘Am I in my old body!?’_ He rushed to a mirror on the opposite wall, to find that himself proved wrong. He reached out towards the cool surface, somewhat disoriented at how the unfamiliar reflection mimicked his movements. _‘No, the face is very similar...but…'_ He turned the face at odd angles, tugged at his bangs, and touched the back of his neck. This person’s hair was longer and a bit shaggier along the back and front.

He pulled at his cheeks and searched under his chin for any signs of a disguise having been applied, even though he didn’t feel warm or sweaty from a mask. “No rubber skin coming off,” He muttered, putting his hand to his chin in thought. _‘Which means—’_

“I’m in another person’s body?” He thought out loud. 

Additional Testing:

Here be some 日本語 

日本語テストをします。 

I will display Δ

I will display ⇒

I will display Σ ∞ k=0 2x2 \+ 3/4 + ¾ + 3k⁄10

f(x) = √(16x)⁄1000

H(s) = ∫0∞ e-st h(t) dt  


math is real fun to dick around with in HTML 

any of yall dare me to do my math homework in AO3  
cuz i'd be willing to do it  
  
  
  


m̵̶̨̱̘̯̯̩̝̞̙̖̭̎̌ͦ͗͘a͔͈̙̜̞͇̖̦͙͚̺̪̙̪̬̋̈́̃͗̃͒̈́ͩ͠͝y̙̻̰̬̤̠̞̞͔͓̝̱̟̥͍̘͔̟̤͐͗͐̎ͩͧ̉̄̊͒̑̈͗̒̔̑̚͜b̶̺̭̥͍̟̘͈͕̞́̓̈̎̍͞ȩ̵̙̙̗̞̬͔̫̖̖̥̀͋ͨ͟ ̷̢͖͖̱̠ͯ̆̆ͯ͊ͭ͊̚͟͠įͩ̉͗ͯ͑̀̈͛ͦͣ̐ͩ̓̇͞͠͏͓͔̥̮̹̭͇̘'̶̢̝̣͚͍͚̘̰͖̪̺͇̯̼̩̳̫̎ͨ̄̽͒ͭͦ̓ͪ̚̕l̵̯̻̱̜̩̜̮̼͚̣̤͛̆ͪ̽ͭ̾̎ͨ̌̅͆̒̆ͮ̒͒̓̆̌̕͢ḽ̴̴̡̢̟̘͍̯͇̠͎͙̩͉̘̩͈͍̙̙͎ͣ͐̅̈̌͗̉̓̂̐ͭ̐͠ͅ ̢̹̳̯͉͓̝͇͍̰̦͙̥̯ͭ̑̑ͯ̓̓̔̒͒͆͞wͦ̌̃̿ͬ̃̇̂̊͝҉҉͇̩͉͚̬͙̥͓͝ř̍̅̾͡҉͞҉̻͎͚̺͓̰i̶̵̢̡͔̫̦̳͉͍͑̋̏̋ͮ̑ͮ̒͊ͮ̂̏ͮͦ̑̑̎ͧ̚͢ͅt̴̯̤̮̹͉̬͎͇̝̼̲̮̠̗͎̰̲̥ͧ̄̿ͬͬ̌ͬ̅ͭ̆̋͋ͦ͒̚ͅe̷̦̱̬̺̩̽ͣ̈́ͦ̈́̉͌͒ͣͯ̔ͥ̎̑̈́̑̐̊͟ ̷̡̧͔̗̥̪͙̘̣̟̹̞̰̥̭͙̫̰̃͆̒ͬ̈͒ͬ̉͘͠ͅȁ̶̶͉̰̠̎̿ͯ̋͛ͪ̓ ̴̛̛̗̬̩̙̱͙̞̜̱̫̏͊̅ͤ̕͡ͅͅh͉̰̫͉̭̠́͊̀̄̾̽̃̔͋͆̃̊ͫ̎͋ͫ͋̍͘͟ǫ̸̡̙̺̘̼͎̻̫̬̈́̓̉ͥͫ̿̀̾ͫ͗͋͡ŗ̵̱͎̦̻̹͚̝̣͓̬͉͉̥͔̩̹̬̹͈̍̏̀̓͐̊ͤͯ̉̑̿ͭ͒̓̂͐ͭ͂͒r̵̷̯̠̗̤͈͈͚̻̻̫͎̣͉͇̫͍̈́͛́ͦ͋͛̎ͧ̑͗̓͗̉̂͊͂ͪ̉͛̕͠ô̮͇͖̯̰͖̖̭̥̣̗͕͖̌̂̌̈̎͆̀̌̋̒̕̕͢͢͞r̯͕̥̲̠̬̪͈̺͚̪̝̪̘̪͔̭̟ͤ́͒ͨ̆̾̽̓̃͐̈́ͦͤ̈̍̈͝͠ͅ ̷̴͐̐̓͋̈ͭ̂̈́ͬͣ́͑͑̾̚͡͏̭͎̭̹͍̮͚f̵͙̺̪̤̠̘̫͎̣̖̃͐ͯͫ͗̆ͤ͒͂̈́ͮ̚͜ͅï̴̗̙̯̜̣͎͓̤͚͎̱̹̰̫͓̬ͥ̄̃ͪ̉̂̇́̎͆͋̉̈̅͜͠ĉ̴͚̻̦͓͙̣͔͎̝͙̩̹̜̓̎ͦͨ͑̈̊̔̏̐̅ͣ̀̕͡͝  
  
  


m͎̰͗̄ͬ̐ͪͤa͜y͇̘͆̑́̌̍b̳̣͂̔̊̿͐̄e͆ͣ͗̋͘ ̼̤̬͙͎͖̿̈ͪ̾̀̎ͪ̕a̵̻̼̞̮̪̋̇͂̑ ̶̗͍̺̻̔̍̄ͮͦͣl̝̳͕̖͚̙̇͂i̫̭͔̰͊͗ͨ̈͗̍ͅt̳͚̜̜̩̬̮ͨ͋͗̈́͂t̗͑l̮̮̫̟̠͌e̘̱͕̻ ̎͂ͮͩͤ̾̾l̫̬̱̯͖̑̎̒eͥͣ̋ͫ͒ͅs͖̼̙͒̽͑s̷̋ ͒͏̤̰͕̗̗̭ͅȟ̡̼͉̗̖͇͎̃̚o̹̻̓͛̽r̦͎ͥͪr̶̦͎̩̩̬͚̠o̊ͪ͑̕r̷͙̱̼̮̠

  
  
  
  


**l̜̬̹̔ͤͬͦͭ͑̈ͅo̥̘̮͎o̩͔͕ͫ͆ͩk̜̘̩̳̤̠̮͋͆́͜ ̋ͪaṯ̵̫̘̩̰̜̦̑́̆̓ ͫ͋͊͗́d̹͕̯̠͇̹̯̿͆ͧ͒̇͝a͙̪̙ͤ̂̅ͭ̄ť͚͕̙̳͎̏ ͉͇̞̻ͫ͛ͦͤ͌͌͠d͙̜̥ͩ͂a̵̽̒̓n̴͓͍̖͉̝̣̏̓ḵ̩̘̌̿̚͜ ̺̗̺̝̹̪̘ͯ̓b̿ǫ̝̝͔̔l̴̮͚͎̘̑̽͂d̙̩͙͓͔̅̓͜**  
  
  


Lets try imitating some Java code

`public class DankMeme{`  
 `public static void main(String args[]){`  
  `System.out.println("Hello, World! I am a dank meme.");`  
 `}`  
`}`

` public class DankMeme{ int i = 26; } `
    
    
      
    public class DankMeme{
    int i = 26;
    }
    

`here's some computer inputed text.`

Testing some dank var

I'm gonna dump some HTML text notes here for reference for myself

[amp]emsp; = em space

[amp]ensp; = en space

the block quote tag is a thing too

[amp]frasl; = fraction slash, put a sup num and sub num on either side  
[amp]#8730; = sqrt  
[amp]#8747; = integral  
go [here](http://www.dionysia.org/html/entities/symbols.html) for an asston more html symbols

[amp]frac14; = creates 1/4 in fraction display

the code tag is intended for single lines; multi-line must be wrapped in pre tag

hr / tag creates a line

* * *

I might write a script or plug-in or something to autocomplete these tags cuz goddamn it takes too long  
then again, the question is really if I have the time to do so.

I think i'll dick around with CSS formatting next, although I'm not sure what i'm gonna do  
maybe I'll create something that imitates a colored Java IDE for shits and giggles  
cuz i do want to mess with colors and shit like that, it sounds like fun  
I should probably finish the tag script first  
and I should use divs more frequently to help organize junk  
I do wish we could put in JavaScript tho, that'd be real fun, too bad I don't think its possible. Or at least I haven't seen it around as i've been searching Ao3 forums for formatting.  
If we could put in JavaScript, I'd be able to make some dank interactive text. But then again I can entirely understand why they don't have it  
Cuz then you could start embedding more sketchy things  
God, do you know how dank that'd be tho?  
okay, that's enough rambling from me

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy ohboy oh boy  
> i'm running on 8 cups of tea oh god.


End file.
